


Hallucinations

by rebelli0usn3rd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelli0usn3rd/pseuds/rebelli0usn3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's sat in the local pub when a mysterious figure approaches him.</p><p>//After the Reichbach Fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallucinations

I'm in my own little world when I hear someone calling my name. I'm too drunk to recognise the voice, but it could be anybody. Probably Lestrade checking to see if I'm okay. Well I'm not. My 'fiancee' decided to have our wedding on the anniverary of my best friends death, and well two hours ago, I left said 'fiancee' at the alter because even after 3 years, I'm still pining for my dead best friend.. My best firend who I may or may not have loved.

"John." The voice said sounding adjitated.

"WHAT?" I snap. Finally looking up at the mystery man. Not wanting to talk to anyone but insead wanting to remember the happy years, myself and my best friend had shared together.

"Oh." I sigh, my heart sinking.

"John.. John, It's me!" The tall figure exclaimed. The figure infront of me looks exactly like him but, all of the hallusinations do. My best friend stands in front of me. But, It's not my best friend. It's just a memory. His memory as clear as day. As clear as the day he jumped. 

But theres something about this version of Sherlock. Something's different. He looks, almost life like.

"John" He says, almost a whisper. I look up, tears welling in my eyes. "It's me John! Why don't you believe me? John" he continues almost desperately. "I came back for you"

"Thats what they all say" I sigh.

"Oh, John" the figure sighed walking towards me. "What have I done to you?" Unlike any of the other hallusinations, he reaches out to me and strokes my face. His touch feels warm, reassuring.

Something inside me clicks.

He came back.. For me.

**Author's Note:**

> As it's only a one shot at the moment, I am willing to continue it if enough people ask.


End file.
